Chasing Steele
by darthtori
Summary: Anastasia Steele just graduate from Harvard Law and has been hired at Carrick Grey's firm as the new International Financial Law executive. Has Christian finally met his match that he breaks all rules to win her heart, or is chasing Anastasia a dead end leaving him heartbroken.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic I have written in several years let me know what you think pretty sure my writing is pretty rusty. **

-One-

CHRISTIAN POV

I haven't been to my father's office in almost a year but the entrance to Grey, Williams, and Sloane hasn't changed much

"Mr. Grey, what a pleasant surprise" Janet the firm receptionist greets me.

"Good afternoon Janet, is my father in? He's not expecting me, I'll be quick" I walk past Janet not giving her a chance to reply and down the hall my father has the large office in the corner and his assistant seems to be missing from his desk I can see him sitting behind his monitor talking to someone who must be on the phone. I knock and enter

"Hey dad, got a minute?"

"Christian, what a surprise" My father stands up and comes around to shake my hand "Let me introduce you to Anastasia Steele, she is our newest associate here specializing in International & Financial Law"

I turn to look at the woman sitting on the leather sofa with files spread all over the coffee table she stands and walks towards me her hair is dark brown and pulled off her face and her blue eyes stand out behind her thick rimmed glasses which she removes from her face

"Mr. Grey, so nice to meet you, your father has spoken so highly of you"

"Miss. Steele, the pleasure is all mine" I turn to my father "I was just dropping by about mom's party tomorrow I can ring you later, I didn't know if you we're busy or not"

"Oh not a problem, Anastasia and I are just finishing up on the Harrord's contract, come sit with us"

"very good this won't take long" Anastasia walks back over to the coffee table and bends to pick up some files cleaning up her mess I can help but notice her backside and the fuck me heels she has on

_God help me_

"Sorry I kind of sprawled out let me make some room for you" she smile

_I wouldn't mind you sprawled all over me baby _

she sits back down where she was

"Anyways, dad I have arranged the caterers for tomorrow they will be there around three and the rentals for the tent, dance floor, tables and chair should be there around ten am and said they should be done by noon, Mia should be there around two with all linens and everything else"

"Excellent job son, and did you track down Elliott?"

"He's flying in from New York and should be here in time Sawyer is going to pick him up" I look over to Anastasia that has her nose buried in some file and is chewing on her pen

"Perfect!" my father exclaims making Anastasia jump a little "Oh and add one more, Ana here is going to joining us tomorrow night"

"I… I am?" guessing this is the first time she's hearing about this

"Of course dear, Grace absolutely adores you and enjoyed having lunch with you last week when I couldn't make it, so you will have to come."

"I don't think I have anything planned tomorrow"

"Good then its settled you will join us, cocktail attire" I smile at her

"You know Christian, Ana lives at Escala as well" My father smiles at us from his chair

"Do you?" I smile at her and I think for a minute she actually blushes beneath the glasses

"Yes, I'm on the tenth floor, just a small two bedroom I managed to negotiate my way into without going on the wait list" she says proudly

"Well then you can ride with me, I'll meet you in the lobby at five, I need to run dad I have a meeting with Ros, Anastasia I will see you tomorrow" with that I get up button my suit coat and count down the minutes until I can see what Miss. Steele is hiding under the pant suit.

**That's chapter one, I might make some changes I'm not sure yet Chapter two will be Ana's point of view let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone wanted to get chapt 2 out tonight this one is short as well but Chapter 3 will be longer promise! Thanks for all the great comments I appreciate all the kind words hoping to crank a chapter or two out this weekend. I wrote this on my kindle hopefully it shows up alright let me know thanks

**Anna POV**

I spent my Saturday finding the perfect dress for this evening party and managed to pick out a lovely gold tiffany bangle for Mrs. Grey, it was already four and I was supposed to meet Christian Grey in the lobby.

_That man is too gorgeous for his own good _

I zipped up the side of the long sleeve Helmut Lang mini I scored and proceeded to put my hair into a messy side fish tail braid, it was five to five and there was a knock at the door I grabbed my nude heels and opened the door.

"Christian what are you doing here I thought I was meeting you in the lobby?" I gestured for him to come in

"You were but then I thought where were my manners if I didn't pick you up at your door." He smiled his perfect white smile and stepped into my foyer. I tried not to check him out but it was no use he was gorgeous dressed in a charcoal suit a navy shirt and matching charcoal tie

_Hell…. no Anastasia, no. no. no._

"Give me one minute to get these on" I gestured to my shoes "and grab my bag" I grabbed the table for balance and bended to slip my heels on. I could feel his gray gaze on me.

"You have a nice set up here" he gestures with his hands and looks further into my home.

"Thanks it's larger than where I previously lived so I am enjoying it. It's split I have my office off the kitchen and my master is on the other side of my living room" I stop rambling like an idiot. "Ok I'm ready" I picked up my clutch and the robin's egg blue box.

"What's in the box?"

"A gift for your mother"

"I see" we walked into the hall and Christian waited while I locked up.

We made our way down to the garage where a black Audi was waiting and a man was standing with the door open

"Anastasia this is Taylor"

"Nice to meet you Taylor" I reached out and shook his hand

"Miss Steele" he nodded and Christian slipped into the back seat, I followed right behind him once in the car Taylor placed his ear buds in and Christian turned to me and smiled his copper curls were brushing his forehead and I had a very rare urge to push them off his face.

"So Miss Steele I hear you are the youngest member of my father's firm"

"Yes, I am. I graduated last fall and was able to get an interview here which a good friend called a favor in for me"

"Must be a friend high up to pull those strings"

"You could say that, but I can tell you strings or not it doesn't make me any less of hard worker and good attorney" I smiled at Christian.

"Well I have some projects you might like to take a look at. Business in China and a project in France"

" Well I might be able to take a look, call my assistant Monday to schedule something, I try not to discuss business on the weekends" I looked at Christian and he had a disapproving scowl on his face I have a feeling he's not use to being told no, or not getting what he wants. Christian cleared his throat

"Very good Miss Steele I'll make arrangements" he said curtly

The rest of the ride was pretty quiet I sat back and relaxed while Christian typed on his blackberry.

Before I knew it we pulled into a large portico at the Grey house. I noticed the familiar well built frame standing by the door, his hair was a dark blonde now and just above his shoulders. he was working a hot five o'clock shadow and busy talking to Carrick. I smiled to myself.

_God it's been too long since I've seen Thor in the flesh_

Christian must have gotten out on his side because the next thing I knew I was 'reaching for his hand to step out of the car.

"Thank you" I whispered and adjusted my dress.

The man talking to Carrick took one look at me ran down the steps and picked me up in his arms.

"Ana! I can't believe it's you in the flesh" I laughed

"Hey Elliott, it's good to see you too"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone thanks for all feedback I wanted to get chapter 3 completed and out before work in the morning. (yay for Mondays, and work) I know the chapters are short I think I am going to combine Christian and Ana's POV into one chapter to make them longer. Things are going to get interesting in the next coming chapters. PROMISE! **

**Christians POV**

_What the fuck!_

I had Anastasia by the arm and the next thing I know she's in my brothers arms and she's still there busy laughing at something he whispered in her ear.

_Fucking Elliott_

I watch as he slowly slides her down his body and back onto the floor.

Thank God he's been busy working in New York that I'm not going to have to fight him on her.

Elliott has his hand on her lower back and he finally acknowledges me and my death stare

"Hey bro, see you met Anastasia I got it from here" his smile is smug and my fists automatically clench. He might be taller and more broad shoulder than me but I could kick his ass and he knows it.

"Elliott always a pleasure for you to sweep through town, I'm going to get a drink, excuse me." I pass my brother but not without punching him in the shoulder I hear him trying not to grunt and a smile slowly reappears on my face

_Asshole, I just got to make it through tonight with him here then she's all mine._

"Christian!" My mother called from down the hall and I make my way towards her.

"Mom, Happy Birthday." I placed a kiss on her cheek

"Thank you dear, it's so nice to have all my children together, now where is your brother?"

"Right here" Elliott called coming from behind me

"Look what I found outside, she came with Christian" my mother shoots me a quick look and I see a hint of worry on her face, she turns back to Anastasia and Elliott

"Anastasia, so glad you could make it dear!"

"Oh Mrs. grey thank you so much for having me, Happy Birthday" she handed mom the box and my mother smiled.

"Oh dear you shouldn't have thank you, and please call me Grace" My mom smiled and turned to me.

"Christian you have done a wonderful job with this evening your sister is out back why don't you take Ana and introduce her to some of the guests I need to speak to Elliott about a project I want him to start"

Elliott grunted something unintelligible

"Miss Steele I would love for you to accompany me outside" she blushed and linked her arm in mine we walked out onto the patio and towards the tent already set up "So it's safe to assume you know dear old Elliott" Ana laughed

"It seems so" she paused for a minute almost choosing her words

"Elliott briefly dated my roommate Kate in college they split up when Kate accepted a study abroad in London and Elliott became somewhat like a neighborhood cat I couldn't get rid of, eventually he just moved into my extra room with that dog of his...Bandit. we lived together until I graduated and left for law school, he actually helped me study for the LSAT and I helped him with some English and political science classes"

So all those times I was in NY and seeing if my brother wanted to get dinner he was too busy studying, it all made sense. I can't blame him either. I'd blow me off to spend time with Ana

"So you lived with Elliott I hope he didn't bring all his lady friends home" Ana laughed again

"No I never met anyone he dated after Kate it wasn't any of my business, he did try getting me to date him." Ana chewed on her bottom lip "but I left for Harvard and, that was that."

"Well that's a relief, I can assure you I am a much better suitor than Elliott Grey" Ana's blue eyes got a little dark and her cheeks became a rosy color.

"I didn't know I was choosing a suitor" she stared right back at me, and for a minute it was like she could see past the wall I put up, she wasn't afraid to call me out on my bullshit and I admired her for that. I leaned into her neck and whispered into her ear

"Have dinner with me Anastasia, just one meal you, and I." I could feel her pulse quicken and I smiled against her ear she wouldn't say no to that

"Maybe we'll see how this evening goes "

I figured to let it go as we made our way to the bar set up in the tent my baby sister was there giving the bartender what looked like a very hard time.

"Mia the tables look lovely" she smiled

"Christian!" She squealed hugging me

"This is Anastasia Steele, dad's newest associate at the office."

"Oh yes, dad mentioned it to me. It's nice to meet you Anastasia" Mia the outgoing polite one reached her hand out and Anastasia shook it

"I have heard so much about you from Elliott, I'm glad to finally make your acquaintance" Ana spoke to Mia while I just gazed around the tent.

I need a drink right about now and, turn to the bartender I ordered a scotch "Would you like anything Miss Steele?" I offered

"The same would be fine" I noticed she looked a little nervous, but I can't blame her, being at her boss' house for a party with her ex roommate here who she might or might not have slept with, she managed to leave that out. I begin to see red just thinking about it. I handed Anastasia her drink she smiled, and I listened to the tail end of her conversation with Mia

"Lunch would be great maybe Thursday?" she offered.

For someone who didn't know her schedule she made plans with my sister easily

"Great! Noon. Thursday it is, I better mingle see you guys later" Mia disappeared into the growing crowd.

_Alone at last, finally_


	4. Chapter 4

Hi Everyone looks like I'll be updating on a weekly basis sorry to leave everyone hanging for a whole week, you can follow me on twitter where I will start posting spoilers and sneak peeks for the upcoming chapters or if you have comments, ideas you like to share or just chat you can check me out here darthtoriwrites

Anastasia POV

I don't know what it is about Christian Grey but being alone with him makes me feel like a high school girl with a crush on the hottest football jock which is hard to believe. He has me putting walls up when his brother Elliott is just as attractive as him. I wanted to beg Mia to stay until I could find, and hide behind Elliott but that was no use.

_Get it together Steele your a successful young attorney don't get stupid now_

"Lets go sit dinner will be serves soon" Christian broke my thoughts he smirked knowing I must have dazed off

"Right, that would be wonderful." We sat at the family table with all The Grey's little conversations broke out all around

"So tell me Anastasia,how did you end up at NYU" Christian questioned while picking up his wine glass.

"Well, my aunt Emilia had no children but I was very close to her. I always told her I was going to go to school in New York and live with her. She eventually became ill and died of cancer several years ago, her money was left to me, so I could go college. I studied at NYU and invested the rest of my inheritance. When I got accepted to Harvard I was able to cover tuition with my portfolio. "

"I'm sorry to hear about your aunt" he was sincere which I found refreshing most people that say sorry as an automatic response but this was different. Christian grabbed my hand on the table and looked directly into my eyes

"I'm sure she would be incredibly proud of the woman you have become." I smiled "I would like to think so." We didn't speak the rest of dinner just listened to everyone else.

Dinner was fantastic as the plates were being cleared Christian grabbed my hand and pulled me up

"Come dance with me" there were few couples on the dance floor. The Grey's were dancing close together and I've never seen Carrick so calm and relaxed.

Christian spun me out onto the floor and back into his hard body and I couldnt help but giggle and he lets out a low chuckle not saying anything for several songs I finally rested my head on his chest letting my wall down just a bit. I could feel Christian's body tighten and him exhaling a deep breath

"So, dinner? Tomorrow night? It's Sunday you can't possibly be busy." He starts in again

"Mr. Grey" I start in to object but he quickly interrupts me

"One meal Miss Steele, and if it horrible we'll stick strictly to a business relationship come Monday"

I don't answer and let Christian spin his wheels for awhile finally what feels like forever he speaks

"Well, Miss Steele?"

"Yes, dinner tomorrow night will be perfect" he leans down and kisses my cheek "I'll pick you up at six" Christian pulls me closer to him then dips me he pulls me up slowly and there's a dark look in his eyes. I want to lean further into him but my thoughts were interrupted when Elliott walks over.

"I need a huge favor…." he looks more at me but glances at Christian who has now released his arms from around me.

"What kind of favor Grey?" I ask knowing it has to be something important. I've never know him to ask for small things either, it's not his style.

"Well my mother pulled me away earlier because she wants me to build a greenhouse for her and its going to take awhile." He pauses and looks at Christian who has the same unreadable look Carrick gets when we're discussing business Elliott notices and seems a little nervous.

"and since my New York project is finishing up I'm going to move back here next month" he finishes

"That's great Elliott I cant wait we can catch up"

"I'm going to be living here with my mom and dad, and I was wondering if you could take Bandit until I find my own pace to live"

"No way in hell am I dog sitting" Christian lets out before I say anything.

"I was asking Ana you don't even like yourself let alone an animal good God" Christian scowled something unintelligible

"Elliott if I take Bandit and he eats my shoes like he use to you are replacing every single pair that are destroyed you comprende?" I poke his hard chest and immediately retract my hand before he grabs it.

"Ok, ok deal. It won't be more than two months I'll even come walk him in the evenings " Elliott grinned like a little kid that's getting into mischief

"No need I'll have Sawyer or Taylor take care of that" Christian interrupted "That's fine nights I can't take him out you two figure it out"

"I'll make the arrangements, are you ready to head back to the city Anastasia?" Christian places his hand on my lower back and I flinched and he noticed. He immediately removed it and I wish he didn't.

"Actually I am. I'd love to get to bed at a reasonable hour. This week was insane"

"Oh come on Ana you haven't even danced with me" Elliott pouted

"Another time, you know how to reach me, please keep me informed about Bandit" I reached for Christian s hand and he said goodnight to his brother and lead me back to his car. He didn't say anything in the car but his gray gaze was locked on me and I couldn't help but fidget in my seat I was slowly going insane

"Thanks for picking me up this evening, I had a lovely time." I placed my head back closed my eyes

"You're quite welcome Miss Steele" I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew my head was on Christian shoulder and his voice was calm and quiet "Ana, wake up we're home"

"What?"

"We're home" Christian repeated more slowly

"Gosh sorry didn't mean to fall asleep on you"

"That's fine, let get you into the elevator" Christian got out of the car and reached for my hand, I was suddenly very hot and bothered.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone sorry for the long period between updates! I had family in from out of town I haven't seen in over a year, and it was month end at work so I just had no time at all! Don't forget you can follow me on twitter at darthtoriwrites. Heres a quick short chapter five leading up to dinner at Christian's enjoy!

**Christian POV**

I grabbed her hand and she slowly slid out of the car she was cute not fully awake. I thought about asking her up for a night cap and decided against it. Ana would get the impression that I wanted to get that hot  
little dress off of her, which I did just not under the half awake and couple drink circumstances. I pressed the call button and the elevator doors open immediately. Ana quickly steps inside the mirrored space and leans against the rail I watch her in the glass ever so carefully she bends over and take her shoes off  
when she stands back up she catches me looking at her.

_shit-busted_

The space suddenly seems smaller, and the ride to the tenth floor feels like an eternity. My own inner hell of having something I can't have.  
"You're driving me crazy" I growl wondering if I should have just kept my mouth shut and lived with the sexual tension but no I clearly have lost my mind and manners.  
"Excuse me?" Ana smirked and I knew damn well she knew what I was referring to. I pushed the stop button on the elevator and we come to a halt between floors. Anastasia's face looks panicked and anxious  
"I said you're driving me crazy" I press my hands on the glass between her shoulders pinning her to the wall between me.  
"Christian" her voice was low and shaky  
I slowly descend my lips along her neck and she doesn't stop me. She smells like roses and I can't help working my way to her lips.  
"Christian" she whispered I looked up at her bright blue eyes which are now something dark and I'm not sure if I can stop myself of whatever may come next.  
"You want me to stop?" I cautiously asked afraid of the answer she shook her head no and the next thing I know her hand is reaching my neck into my hair she's pulling me towards her. Her tongue is  
slowly licking across my lower lip and I stifle a moan while I deepen  
the kiss. I have no idea how long were making out in the elevator when my cell phone rings and we break apart.  
"Yes?" It was Taylor.  
"Everything alright we took the front elevator, and you're not here yet"  
"Everything's fine be there in a minute" ending the call I push the red button releasing the elevator from between floors and Anastasia grins but says nothing, somehow my tie is completely undone and my shirt is un-tucked.  
"Well then Miss. Steele I had a lovely evening"  
"As did I." The elevator stopped on the tenth floor and Ana collected her shoes from the ground  
"Let me walk you to your door" I wasn't ready for the evening to be over, but clearly she was  
"That's quite OK ring me about tomorrow" Her professional tone was back. Standing between the  
threshold of the elevator Ana reached on her tippy toes planed a kiss on my cheek and hurried to her home  
_I need a cold shower and a drink_  
**  
Anastasia POV**

Just walk right into your house and don't turn around.

_What was I thinking?_

Once in the house I dropped my keys on the table and headed for the wine fridge in the kitchen.

My phone was ringing in my bag and I quickly go to retrieve it.

"Hey Kate, what you doing up so late?"

"Me? Its 8 am here Ana, what are you doing up so late?"

"I just got home from a birthday party for Mrs. Grey"

"Oh how was that"

"Nice, Elliott was there" There was silence on the line "Kate.."

"I'm here. How is he?"

"He's… Good, you should call him"

"No, it's been too long, but listen I'm calling because school and internship are over and I'm thinking of coming to visit you if you'll have me for awhile, I don't have anything planned and I eventually do need to find a job"

"Of course! You can stay with me" Kate coming back to the states had just made my night a thousand times better

"Good I'm thinking I'll leave here in the next week or two, or do you need more notice"

"No! A week is great, is Alistair coming with you"

"No Ana, we broke up about a month ago." Kate's voice was soft

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be he was a douche bag, come on his name is ALISTAIR" we both laughed

"It's ok hey, I need to go to bed I have a few things to do on my one day off tomorrow, call or email your flight plans love you"

"Love you too, thanks Ana"

"Anytime" I disconnected the phone. Kate is coming to visit. Elliott is moving back to Seattle and I have the intoxicating memory of Christian Grey all over me in the elevator. It is definitely time for bed.

God help me tomorrow when I have to see that hot piece of ass tomorrow.

There was a loud knock at the door waking me from my slumber I looked at the clock 10 am

"Ugh" what the hell

I practically fell out of bed and towards the door completely unaware of how I looked

"Someone better be dead" I flung the door open to Christian standing in the hall, blue jeans, a black fitted V-neck t-shirt with converse and his sunglasses hanging on his shirt

"Did I wake you?" he grinned knowing damn well he did

"Sure did, its 10am I thought we were getting together at six" I opened the door and walked into the house he took the hint and followed me in shutting the door behind him.

"We are, but I was just on my way out to run some errands and I thought you'd like to join me, give you a tour around the city" Christian was looking me up and down and I realized I'm in a tank top and sweatpants and my hair must be a wreck.

"That's very kind of you, but I'm not even ready to seize the day, and I do have my own things to attend to on my day off, how about I meet you at your place this evening"

"As you wish Miss. Steele come up early we'll have drinks on the terrace, I was thinking 4:30" Christian turned for the door.

"4:30 it is, should I bring anything?"

"Just yourself, casual is fine I will see you then" Before opening the door Christian leaned in and brushed his lips against mine and I suddenly became frozen.

"I'll see you soon" I blushed, and he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews everyone! Here is chapter Six longer than the other ones I'll try an update again end of this week! I seem to be on a roll! If anyone is available to proof for me please let me know that's what takes a majority of my time between, work, school, husband and kids enjoy!

**Christian POV**

"Ok Mr. Grey the salad is in the fridge and dinner needs to just be warmed it in the oven. Thank you for an evening off" Gail my housekeeper gushes while hanging her apron in the pantry

"Anytime. You have any plans this evening?"

"Taylor and I are going to eat dinner at the bistro up the block and come back and watch some movies"

"Great we'll enjoy" Taylor was already at the door waiting for Gail and when I acknowledged him he nodded and they took off.

4:25 and I was getting anxious I can't remember when I invited a woman over for a meal, sex that was a different story but a meal and her company no idea. There was a light knock at the door and I practically ran, pulling back the door there was Anastasia in a gorgeous red sundress, her hair was down and large curls hung past her shoulders.

"Hello" Ana smiles and my heart skipped a beat

"Anastasia come in" I ushered her past the large foyer and into my home

"Wow, you could fit four of my apartments in here" she looked around and continued talking "Oh I brought a red table wine"

"Thank you, here come with me" I take the wine and usher her through the kitchen and back out onto the terrace

"wow what a gorgeous view"

"Yes, I hardly come out here though, please sit" I pulled Ana's chair out for her and proceed to sit across from her

"We won't eat outside this evening but it has been so nice out lately I just wanted to enjoy a few minutes outside " I reassured her and poured two glasses of wine.

"That's fine" Ana was playing with her hands clearly a nervous trait she looked up at me and stopped.

"Did you get all your errands ran today?" she smiled

"I did. Sorry to have woken you"

"It's quite alright I did need to get up had a few things to take care of myself"

"Like….." I pressed on being incredibly nosy which something I usually am not is.

"Well the delivery of my car should be here mid-week from New York; I managed to grocery shop and review some contracts"

"Busy morning, why didn't you just purchase a car here?" I took a sip of wine and Ana face lights up.

"It was my aunt's and we'll I never drove it in the city but I'm hoping I can here on the weekends besides you can't get rid of a classic"

"Oh God please tell me it isn't a mustang or something" Ana giggled

"God no, it's a 1955 Mercedes 190SL " I'm pretty sure my jaw hit the floor out of pure shock

"Amazing, and it runs?" Ana took a sip of her wine

"Yes it's in perfect condition it's coming in an enclosed trailer and since you're probably a silly boy with a car obsession I might let you drive it"

"I might be" I grinned flirting with her. Ana quickly changed the subject

"Let me help you with dinner instead of talking away" Ana gracefully stood but I managed to stand in front of her pressing her back into her chair

"No need, just going to warm dinner in the oven you sit I'll be right

back" I kissed her on the cheek and ran inside. I wasn't gone for five minutes when I heard the patio door open and Ana walked into the kitchen with both the wine and glasses.

"I thought I'd come help" Her big blue eyes took in her surroundings.

"How long you lived here?"

"Several years, why?" I leaned on the counter across from her

"It's just so... sterile" I laughed at her bluntness

"I guess it is, I'm hardly here though so it's never really bothered Me. Dinner should be done in a few minutes we'll sit at the table in the dining room" I pulled the salad out of the fridge and the bottle of wine and headed toward the dining room. Ana on my heels she

took the second seat next to mine and plated the salad while Ireturned to get the chicken and potatoes

Dinner was excellent and we chatted about everything and nothing.

"It's getting late, I have to be in for a meeting early tomorrow" Ana glanced at her watch and I knew she was trying to escape.

"I had a really wonderful evening with you, thank you for having dinner with me" I guided Ana to the door, I was pretty sure she could find her way home on her own, granted I didn't want her too.

"Thank you for dinner everything was wonderful, I'm sure you will send my praises to your cook" She smirked

_busted_

"I will let her know" I blushed and guided her out the door forgetting to kiss her goodnight.

I shut the door behind me and slammed my head on the door "Idiot."

**Ana POV**

Walking into work I wasn't sure what to expect other than the regular Monday morning meeting with the partners; there were talks of having to fly out to New York to get some contracts signed with the Harrods account. What I wasn't expecting was a vase filled with peonies and hydrangeas waiting on my desk with a card perched amongst the flowers I grabbed the card:

_Anastasia, I had a lovely time at dinner last night. Hope I can see you again soon, dinner this week?_

_-Christian_

I tucked the card into envelope and placed it in my drawer and lifted the receiver to dial Christian

He answered on the first ring.

"Good morning" His voice was infectious and I could picture a grin playing across his lips.

"I have a rather large bouquet on my desk, which I'm not sure to explain when someone asks"

"You're welcome. Who will ask?" Clearly Christian isn't as worried as I am of the flowers, but it still hits a nerve.

"Oh I don't know your father, what am I supposed to say; Oh Carrick, your son and I had dinner the other night and now he's sending me flowers and asking me to dine with him again. It doesn't look good for me Christian you're my boss' son"

"I doubt he would say a word"

"Why did you say something?" Panic filled my voice I wouldn't put it past the man on the other end of the receiver do whatever it takes to get what he wants Christian just laughed.

"No, So, dinner Miss Steele?" Christian changed the subject. There was a knock on my door and my assistant pointing to his watch indicating I was late for my meeting.

"Look I'm going into my morning meeting, I got to run, thank you again" Two can play the Christian Grey game, I could play it better.

"You can run but you can't hide Miss Steele, you're welcome." With that I hung up on Christian grabbed my coffee and notepad and made my way down the corridor to the conference room.

The meeting was short this morning only an hour and a half Carrick brought up the Harrods contracts which I luckily got out of a trip to New York, I wanted to go but I just had so many other things going on I was pleased that he's sending a partner instead before their outbound flight to someplace in Europe. GEH came up in topic with new business in France, Christian specifically asked for me to head the Financial contracts and Carrick was all too happy to oblige his son as the meeting was coming to a close Carrick pulled me to the side

"Anastasia, I hope you don't mind I have you working with Christian, he asked specifically for you and well I think you two will work quite well together, he's been pretty challenging to handle around here he made a junior associate cry last year." I could totally see the power suit making someone cry he does have that certain je ne sais quoi about him and i couldn't help but grin

"Anyways we are meeting him for lunch today you and I so clear your schedule Steele."

"What time?"

"Noon, meet you in the lobby"

_shit_


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone, here's Chapter 7 I promise the next Chapter will be longer and better but for now enjoy. thank you for all the reviews and kind words, Chapter 8 is already in the works and should be out by the end of the weekend! YAY!

Christian POV

I waited in the restaurant for my father and Anastasia and sure enough right at noon they came through the door. I lifted my hand to signal and they made their way over Ana had on a long black pencil skirt with a black and white polka dot cardigan and a plum blouse that matched her large tote and high heels. I had to admit she knew how to dress, and dress well.

"Christian" My father reached to shake my hand

"Dad" I grinned and turned to Ana "Ana, so nice to see you today."

"Mr. Grey, always nice to see you too" Ana smiled and shook my hand. Carrick pulled out Ana's chair and she sat down

"Well Christian, what's going on in France that we can help you with?" Dad asks

"I'm buying a vineyard in the south from a nice old man wanting to retire and need the financial contracts drawn up; I agreed to keep his staff on with the purchase of the land."

"I see, and what are you going to do with a vineyard Christian?" my father asks

"I don't know sell and drink wine maybe eventually build a vacation home over there dad." I looked over to Ana who was busy replying to emails on her phone

"Well good for you, Ana and I spoke on the way over shouldn't take long to draw the contracts up for what you need, right Ana?" Ana peered up from her phone

"Yes maybe a week or two I'll need all the information from you, if you could get it to my assistant that would be great, what's your closing time on the land?" clearly with her head in her phone she heard everything.

"Maybe within the next month not a big rush, I can get some information to you this week, and look at the draft over dinner?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea you two kids having dinner, you are neighbors and such" Carrick beamed.

"Yes, well.. dinner will work I'll contact you when everything is ready"

"Good lets order" I motioned for the waitress and ordered a steak along with dad. Ana on the other hand ordered a large salad and a cup of soup. Before lunch was even over dad stood

"I must be running I have a meeting across town, Ana you can get back to work?" buttoning his suit I quickly spoke up

"Don't worry I'll drop her at the office, not a problem" I grinned over at Ana who looked annoyed

"Great, nice seeing you for lunch, call your mother" with that my father was pushing his way out the door. I turned to Ana her face was unreadable

"You are unbelievable Grey, I don't respond to dinner so you dangle a working lunch over your father's head to get me here."

"Actually I phoned him last night about this, he said he was busy, and would ask a junior associate to do it, I reminded him of making one cry last year and then suggested you, he was more than happy."

"I see, this is strictly business Christian, we cannot get involved together." I placed my hand over hers on the table her skin was soft and she didn't pull away. I leaned into her hair

"You know, you can't fight me forever, I won't even kiss or touch you until you ask me too, better yet, until you beg me too" I release her hand and nod for the check

"You think something will happen but I'm letting you know right now, it won't."

"Ok Ana" I smirk at her, and settle the bill "Now would you like a ride back to work, I told my father I would drop you off"

"Yes, please that would be wonderful" Ana pulls out her chair and I escort her outside to where Taylor is waiting with the car. Ana greets him and slides into the back seat I quickly follow suit.

"I'm not going to ask you about dinner again, but the offer still stands" I pull my cell phone out and start going through emails Ana does the same .

"I know, thank you" the rest of the trip was silence mostly me pretending to look through my phone while staring at Ana's legs while she was clearly ignoring me. When we arrived to her work Taylor opened the door to let her out.

"Enjoy the rest of your afternoon Mr. Grey" with that she nodded goodbye to Taylor and was briskly walking through the doors. I picked up my phone and called the one person that could help me break her wall down for sure, she answered on the second ring

"Christian what a pleasant surprise"

"Hey mom, I need your help."

"I'll try my best, what can I do for you" I let out a deep sigh

"Anastasia"

"Yes what about her, isn't she wonderful, I just absolutely adore her!" Of course she would.

"As do I but she won't give me the time of day, she said since she works for dad she won't let me take her out stating its unprofessional"

"I can see her concern Christian, she's young and starting out, Elliott did pull strings for her so you can see why she's concerned"

"I know." Not wanting to hear the truth from my mother when I'm wrong or doesn't go my way isn't something I like to hear.

"I get it Christian, she's smart, beautiful, and the fact that you are interested the man who never dates or brings anyone for dinner I know you must be serious, how about this…." My mother stops for a moment

"Yes?" I ask desperate for what she has to say

"How about I invite her over for dinner and you come along?"

"No, she won't go for it, she's drawing up some contracts for me for a vineyard in France I am finishing purchasing"

"Well then, Take her to France"

"Excuse me?"

"You know you're so smart, you're stupid sometimes Christian, take her to France tell her its business related I'm sure you can handle that. I'll drop the bug in your father's ear, make sure he plays along does that work."

"You're so smart mom"

"I know son, I know"

"Right, well now I need to plan accordingly back at work love you, thank you"

"Love you too, maybe you'll stop by this week for a meal it would be nice to see you more often now that Elliott is home as well"

"Will do mom" I disconnected the phone and got out of the car back at GEH

"Taylor, coordinate the jet for travel to France leaving Friday returning Tuesday"

"Yes sir"

I picked up my phone and emailed Ana,

To:ASteele

From: CGrey

Date: October 12, 2012

Subject: Financial Contract Deadline

_Anastasia,_

_I will have everything couriered over by tomorrow morning for the contracts. I need a rough draft by Wednesday evening, and a final by Thursday hope you can achieve this. I will need you to accompany me to France for the final signing of the papers on Monday, I have arranged for us to leave Friday mid-day, returning Tuesday. I will have a car pick you up from your office at 10. _

_Regards, Christian_

I grin before hitting send, I know I just won a weekend with Miss. Steele, in France hopefully the city of love will open her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Ana POV

I slammed my phone on the desk ready to scream at the email from

Christian Grey himself my assistant ran in at the noise

"Everything ok Miss. Steele?" she asked quietly and a little nervously

"Yes Michelle" I flop into my desk chair covering my face, she doesn't move but rather waits.

"Clear my schedule Friday, Monday and Tuesday I am traveling to France on business, I have contracts coming over from Christian Grey they are top priority please work on those they need to go out Wednesday by noon. I will be leaving at 1 to sign off on the arrival of my car won't be in the office till Thursday morning please address to Mr Grey that I need approval on the drafts no later than Thursday at noon then you need to edit and finalize the final draft. I'd like it in leather bound portfolio as they will be accompanying me to France" I ramble off and notice poor Michelle looks rather stressed herself

"You're going to France with Mr. Grey?"

"Yes" I snap and take a deep breath "Sorry Michelle, actually shut the door and take a seat I want to know what you know about Christian"

Michelle hurriedly shuts the door and sits in the chair opposite me.

"What would you like to know? I don't know very much"

"Enlighten me on all things Grey" Michelle smirks

"Let's see I've heard he dropped out of Harvard and own several companies him and Carrick sail on a regular basis, he's usually photographed solo and never with a woman and there have been rumors

that maybe the younger Grey is gay." I snorts out a laugh, Michelle continued on "He's a business genius, on Forbes list every year. He also makes the interns cry that's pretty much it"

"Very good just wanted a better feel of what I'm dealing with over my weekend, that's all Michelle thank you." Michelle gets up and quietly leaves my office I debate on giving the satisfaction and email him

back and decide not.

_Asshole._

Around seven that evening. I leave work and walk the several blocks back to Escala I see Christians car pulling into the garage I rush to the lobby elevator hoping he didn't spot me.

The door to the elevator opens and I quickly get in thinking I am safe. The doors begin to shut a hand stops them and they retract back open and there's Christian; his tie is undone and hair ruffled looking too hot to handle I look anywhere but him.

"Steele" he says shortly looking at me from the mirrored elevator I look up and catch the gray burning gaze

"Christian"

"How was your afternoon?" He asks while I look at the elevator panel 3rd floor... seven more floors I begin to count.

"Good I cleared my schedule for France let's hope my passport isn't expired" Five.

"I hope not, my day was miserable, thanks for asking" Christian sneered

"I'm sorry, why did you have a miserable day Grey we're you not able to make someone cry?" Eight. Christian moves to corner me, his body heat radiating off of him and I slowly am becoming aware of wanting him and breaking my wall down.

"Well this woman I'm interested in won't give me the time of day, I think she's afraid of getting hurt" he tucks a piece of hair behind my ear his lips brush my ear.

"I've put the ball in her court but I don't know how long I can last"

I look up at Christian eyes and see the hunger and desire in them the elevator door rings notifying we're to my floor. Christian moves to the side

"This is you Anastasia, have a wonderful evening" he clears his throat and smiles.

It takes everything in my power the physically move from the elevator and book it into my house.

I'm starting to think this trip to France is going to drive me out of my fucking mind. I go into the kitchen and pull out a bottle of wine, cheese and olives and call it dinner.

Friday morning and its quarter to ten, my luggage is propped against the wall in my office, and I'm getting anxious on how to handle five days alone with Christian. Theres a knock at my door and Michelle comes in.

"Here's the final draft" she passes the portfolio to me and a place it in my tote.

"Yes, I know; he first stated he didn't need this until next month, I thought we had time, but nope he moves it to the same week as our meeting, thank god its done."

"Do you have everything you need?" Michelle asks

"I am good, you know what, once I leave take the rest of the day off, thank you for making this your priority." Michelle's face lit up

"Really? Thanks I can go surprise my boyfriend with lunch, I hope you have a wonderful time in France and you don't kill each other"

"What makes you think we'll kill each other?"

"You both have very strong personalities that's all" There was a knock at the door and Christian steps in, not in his usual business suit but rather jeans, a black polo and black converse his sunglasses are neatly tucked into v of his shirt

"Good Morning ladies" He smiles happily

"Mr. Grey" Michelle stutters and bows out of my office _traitor_

"Miss. Steele are you ready?"

"I am, let me grab my bag and we can go"

"No need" Christian grabs my luggage at the door heads down the hall I close my office door and call to Michelle

"Have a wonderful weekend"

"Enjoy France" and with that I brace myself for not lusting after Christian this whole weekend.

_I am royally fucked._

Christian POV

I grabbed the suitcase and head down the hall I was expecting Anastasia in a suit, not all black jeans back t-shirt and leather jacket and boots a hotter version of Angelina Jolie in her prime my father  
was in the hall and he smiled fully aware of my little plan only made possibly by his wife  
"Christian! Ana! Have a wonderful time in France" he beamed  
"Yes well not all fun, we are going for work" I kept it professional  
"Very good, Ana make sure you have a wonderful time don't put up with  
any of his shit"  
"Duly noted sir, if there's an emergency out of my office..." Ana  
started but my father cut her off

"Don't worry about it take care of Christian's contracts see you back  
here next week." With that my dad was gone and Ana was moving toward  
the elevators she didn't say anything pulling her sunglasses out of her large bag and putting them on.

We didn't speak all the way to sea-tac. She finally opened her mouth when we bypassed the airport entrance and drove onto a runway.  
"Shouldn't we be headed for the terminal?" I grinned art her  
"No, we're taking my private plane"  
Taylor pulled into to the GEH hangar  
"That's not a plane Christian, that's a jet, I always wondered what it was like to  
fly privately."  
"We aim to please miss Steele, come" I offer my hand but she ignores it and gets out of the car on her side coming to a halt taking everything in.  
"This way" I guide her up the stairs of the jet and into the private lounge she sits down and I sit across from her Sarah the steward comes out with newspapers for me and smiled politely  
"Miss Steele can I get you anything?"  
"Cup of tea and a copy of the Wall Street Journal if at all possible, please."  
"Here" I hand her the paper "Sarah I'd like a cup of coffee"  
"Very good, Mr Grey, Miss Steele" Sarah bows out and returns with tea and coffee. Taylor comes aboard the plane and disappears back into the bedroom with our bags and returning towards the cockpit finally Mike the pilot comes over.  
"We've been cleared for takeoff sir, we'll taxi out and be on our way. We do have a layover for fueling at JFK then we will fly directly into Paris, you're looking at a 12 hour flight, putting you in around  
Saturday 5 am Paris time."  
"Yes well let's get a move on then" Mike disappears and within 20 minutes we're in the air Ana removes her glasses and looks over at me.

"Yes, I brace myself for the unknown that will come out of her mouth."  
"5 am Christian? Talk about jet lag"  
"Don't worry there's a bedroom in the back you can sleep when it gets later, no where are those final drafts?"  
"Right here" Ana pulls out her portfolio an hands it I've to me I grin while reading everything over  
"Perfect, thank you Miss Steele for making this a priority I know I said a month but when I mentioned building on the back side of the land the deal almost fell through all together so I had to strike while the iron was hot"  
"You're welcome it's my job" Ana smiled and then stretched her arms over her head I tried very hard not to stare but failed miserably

"God Paris. last time I was in Paris was with my aunt before she got ill. Never been back but if we have time I'd like to stop at a gallery" Ana spoke quietly unsure of my answer I placed my head back and closed my eyes  
"whatever you like Miss Steele, whatever you like"


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone, sorry for the delay. We had a death in the family which took me away from my writing. Chapter nine is really short just the bridge between the flight and Paris. I've already started on Chapter Ten which I am really excited for!

Thanks for all the wonderful words and reviews, I'll try to get back to everyone this time around.

**Christian POV**

I must have dozed off after reading through the morning papers, I checked my watch Three O'clock Seattle time was quickly approaching we have another two hours until we land. Ana was no longer in her chair, getting up I went looking for her thinking she might be up front with the pilots and Taylor she wasn't there Taylor just nodded towards the back of the jet where the bedroom is. Quietly I open the door. Ana's suitcase was open her jeans, boots and jacket were over the chair in the corner and she was curled into a ball sleeping under the blankets, who would have thought the one person that didn't put up with my shit looks so innocent when they sleep. I kneeled across the bed and brushes the hair out of her face

"Ana" I whispered and she stirs opening her eyes and closing them again

"Sorry I fell asleep"

"Its quite alright, we're about two hours from New York its about 5pm. I was going to see what we have for dinner, would you like anything?" Ana stretches like a cat and slowly sits up the blanket pooling at her waist I try my best not to stare knowing her jeans are sitting on the chair.

"mmm New York chinese sounds delicious, too bad we don't have time to go to Chinatown" she frowns

"Sadly we don't, I'll see what's on board" I slowly rise and reach for the door handle

"Are you sure you're ok with me in here? Do you want to sleep I mean its your room, and I saw you pass out in the chair so I would just lay down for a bit I didn't realize I have been out for almost two hours."

"Its ok, I have some work to attend too, come out when you're ready; or I'll wake you for dinner." I smiled at Anna and left the room., heading towards the front of the plane I picked up her cell phone and made my way towards Taylor.

"Sir" Taylor looked up from his sudoku book

"Find a Chinese restaurant in here, I don't care how you get it here or what it costs me but it needs to be on the runway when we land." I toss Taylor Anna's phone

"Gotcha" Taylor smiles

"That's Anna's phone so don't browse through it, and put it back on the stack of papers. This never happened" I walked back to my seat and pulled out my laptop I know Taylor always likes a good challenge this was it.

**Ana POV**

I sat across from Christian as we landed at JFK to refuel in the private plane area a helicopter landed not even ten minutes after us and a man with bags came toward the plane where Taylor was waiting for him, handing him an envelope.

Minutes later Taylor came through the entryway

"Sir" He handed Christian the bags and disappeared back to the front of the plane Christian he just grinned at me.

"I felt in the mood for Chinese after our chat, besides salads weren't going to cut

it for dinner." Christian carefully undid the bags and started placing the

cartons on the table between us. I couldn't believe he got Chinese food

for us.

"This smells delicious, I would have been good with food in the terminal or the salad."

"I know but Chinese from Chinatown is legit"

"This is from Chinatown? Wait, did you just say legit?" I grabbed a container and chopsticks. Christian laughed.

"Guess I did"

The smell of sesame chicken filled my nostrils and I just about died.

"Oh God, you're the best, sesame chicken is my favorite" I could at the moment reach across the table and just kiss him

"I know" Christian joked "Eat before it gets cold" we ate in silence within another forty five minutes we were ready for take off again.

"Thank you Christian. I was starting to feel homesick this really helped"

"You're welcome, I'm glad it made your evening"

"It did"

My wall I put up to ignore the sexy man in front of me is slowly coming down. I yawned and stretched

"Come on, off to bed. We'll share the bed otherwise our first day will be miserable" Christian put his hand out for me and I hesitantly took it, sending a warm current through my body. I am definitely in trouble when it comes to Christian Grey.

"You better stay on your side of the bed Grey." I joked as we entered the room.

"I would never dream of crossing the line" I reached up on my toes and placed a kiss on Christian's cheek. His eyes grew big immediately.

"What was that for?" he asked in a whisper

"Dinner" before he could do anything else I got into bed and under the covers Christian stayed above them and I tried my best to get some sleep.

I don't know how long I was out for but when I woke up there was a heavy weight on my side and legs. Opening my eyes it was Christian arms and leg draped over me. There was still some distance between us. I slowly moved his hand but didn't get very far

"I'm up, sorry Anastasia" he removed his limbs from me am I rolled over to face him.

"Taylor just knocked on the door, hope he didn't wake you. We are landing very shortly"

"We're already there? How long was I asleep for?" Christian reached out and tucked hair behind my ear

"Almost five hours." My heart starts to race and I'm fully aware of the man next to me in bed

"Did you get any sleep?" I asked trying to ignore the gray gaze staring at me and his hand lingering near my face. I know he said he wouldn't make a move until I was ready but he's making it harder, and harder to ignore him.

"Yes I haven't slept that we'll in ages" he smiles and doesn't say anything else. I reach over and brush my lips against his again very slowly his hand tighten around me pulling me closer to him

"Anastasia" His voice is quiet and strong and his eyes are staring into mine "Don't start something you can't finish"

I quickly pull away, hearing the landing gear on the plane.

"Well nothing is going to happen again maybe it was a quick impulse" I sit up in bed and I could hear Christian scowl

"Oh Ana we're in the city of love, anything is possible."


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone here is Chapter Ten sorry for the delay. Next couple Chapters will be Christian and Anna in Paris! Thank you for all your wonderful reviews, follows and favorites. I want to personally thank MrsCTGrey for taking the time to proof my chicken scratch! Enjoy.

**Anna POV**

Stepping off the plane in France the sun was beating down on the tarmac, and a black range rover was waiting for us.

Christian was right behind me placing his hand on my lower back "bonjour mademoiselle" Christian smiled and guided us to the vehicle.

The last time I was here was right after my high school graduation before my aunt got sick and we spent a weekend shopping and eating, it was bittersweet to be back.

The car sped off the tarmac and down a few side streets before we knew it we were driving through Paris. The Arc de Triomphe was on my right and Christian on my left.

"Today you have a day to do whatever you like Miss Steele because this evening I have a dinner function I'd like you to accompany me. Tomorrow we'll travel out to the countryside and meet with the proprietor to get the documents signed and we'll return in the evening. Monday I have some work to take care of but I thought we could have dinner before returning Tuesday evening". Christian was rambling off the schedule which I paid no attention to for once in my life.

"Mhmm, I replied and continued to look out the window; the Eifel Tower was in sight and I was too busy paying attention to that."

"Anastasia, did you hear me?"

"Oh, yes sorry I was taking in the view"

"Good we'll check in at the hotel. This evening's dinner event is formal so we'll go shopping for a gown and I need to pick up a tux".

"I thought you just said I have the day to myself"?

"You do but you need a gown for tonight".

"Then I shall have one, what time do I need to be ready?"

"Six".

"Very well". The car finally pulled up at the hotel and Christian exited first and held his hand out for me.

"Monsieur Grey, welcome back". The bell boy beamed and Christian nodded making his way through the lobby where the Maître D' was waiting.

"Monsieur Grey, Miss Steele Bienvenue, I have the penthouse ready per your request and here are your keys. Roland will bring your bags up shortly, if you need anything else please let me know."

"Merci. That will be all". Christian removed his sunglasses and led us towards the bank of elevators handing me a key but not saying a word, once in the elevator I finally opened my mouth.

"Penthouse, Grey? How about a normal room?"

"That could be arranged Steele; however the view from the top is quite exquisite and there are two bedrooms, so I'm sure you wouldn't mind cohabitating in common areas for three days". I didn't respond but awaited the arrival at our destination. Christian smirked that gorgeous grin and I knew I was in trouble for the next several days. Exiting the elevator Christian opened the door and I entered with him hot on my heels. I couldn't believe where we were. I could see the city all around us. As I turned to thank him while running right into him, he grabbed me before I stumbled.

"You ok there?" His gray gaze was burning through my clothes, and I knew I couldn't keep it together much longer…._bosses son, bosses son, no no no!_

"Yes this is absolutely gorgeous, I need to pick up a gown and some other things so I'm just going to change first" as I pointed towards one of the doors.

"Whichever room you prefer, they are just about the same". I turned on my heels and headed to the opposite end of the room from Christian. My bags were already there and a hot shower was inviting. I find my sundress, scarf and sunglasses as I make my way back into our little common area where Christian was already changed and reading the paper, he looked up.

"Would you like some company?" He asked.

"Well, I'm sure you don't want to shop with Moi".

"How about we ride together? I need a tux for this evening and Prada is right around the corner".

"Fine". I mumbled and headed for the elevator.

We reached Rue du Faubourg where there are several high-end stores. I turned to Christian and before I could say anything he did.

"I shouldn't be long, Prada is around the corner, and if I'm back before you I'll wait in the car. Here's my card; please use it to purchase your gown since I have thrown this at you last minute", and with that he turned the corner and was gone. I gripped the black Amex in my hand and thought of the damage I could do. I had plenty money in my own account, I just couldn't buy a gown compliments of Christian Grey. I found Dior, Valentino and Chanel but decided on Dior for the gown and found something that would take Christian's breath away. I knew he would like it. Heading around the corner I noticed La Perla. W_hy not, I could always use garters and a bustier for another time_ and went into the store. An hour later I returned back to the car where Christian was waiting and he saw my bags, lifting his eyebrow at me, "As much as I would love to see you in whatever is in the bag, I don't think others would find it acceptable this evening".

"Oh Christian, keep dreaming". I handed my gown bag to Taylor and got into the car.

**CHRISTIAN POV**

_Tease, she had to go to La Perla! _When we returned to the hotel, Ana went her separate way to get ready for the evening. It was already nearing four in the afternoon, I decided to call my father, knowing he would be up as it's mid-morning in Seattle.

"Christian, everything ok?" He answered on the first ring.

"Well, what are your thoughts if I were to date Anastasia"? There was a pause on the other end of the phone, "Dad?"

"I'm here, Christian. Anastasia is a brilliant young lawyer, I can see why you are attracted to her. I have no problem with you dating her. However…."

"However what?"

"It's not my place who she dates, that would have to be her choice. I know you are a little demanding at times but I hope you don't force her into something just so you get your way" I exhaled loudly on the phone.

"I know, and I told her I wouldn't make any moves towards her, she said it wasn't right with you being her boss".

"Well, that's one way of avoiding you, I give the girl credit"

"So what do I do?"

"Honestly…Be the charming loving boy that I know that you are, your mother absolutely adores her and I'm sure she will come around, How is Paris?"

"Great. I have a dinner tonight and I'm taking Ana with me; we're going out to the country tomorrow to sign the final contracts on the land".

"Very good well enjoy your time son".

"Thanks dad" With that I hung up the phone and got ready for the evening.

It was almost six and Ana was not in the common area, I nodded to Taylor and he left the room. I made my way over to her door and knocked.

"It's open" Ana called from the other side of the door. I took a deep breath and opened the door. There before me my heart practically stopped for a moment. Ana was sitting on the bed facing the door while sliding on her shoes.

"Hey sorry I had trouble with the zipper, are we running late?" I managed to clear my throat

"No not late, do you need help?"

"No just let me grab my bag". Anna stood and turned to grab her bag off the dresser that's when I got a good look at her. The plum dress that was modestly covering her to her neck with cap sleeves was completely backless dipping now into her lower back where you can see she had no bra on. My mouth went dry and I immediately became hard. This was going to be the longest night of my life for the second time in two weeks.

"Ready, you ok Christian you're a little pale?"

"I'm fine, you're killing me in that dress" Anna walked passed me and brushed up against my body.

"Good, that was the intent when I purchased it, you look quite delectable yourself" she whispered in my ear.

"We need to get going" _cold cold showers just need to make it downstairs_

"Whatever you say Grey" Ana passed me strutting to the door.

I feel like the walls are finally coming down. A night at the Louvre should be able to help my cause.

"Ana wait, I almost forgot" Pulling the red box off the counter while passing to the front door I turned and opened it for her. "I got you these for tonight".

There, resting in the red velvet, was a diamond necklace and matching earrings.

"I can't accept those Christian".

"Yes you can, turn around" as I grabbed the necklace and gently placed it around her neck securing the clasp in the back, Ana turned back around and laid her lips on mine.

"Thank you, you shouldn't have" I could feel her smile.

"I wanted to, now let's go before I do something I said I wouldn't" Ana put the earrings in and quickly made it out the door.

_Hopefully we make it to the Louvre without me breaking my word to her._


End file.
